Telecommunications equipment containing optical fibers is known. Fiber optic cables that carry a plurality of optical fibers over distances to connect to equipment are also known. Some cables, such as trunk cables, are often configured to have a low flexibility. Because of the low flexibility, it is often difficult to maneuver the cables around tight bends and within small places. This becomes a problem when attempting to connect the cables to telecommunications equipment. Because of this, there is a need for a system, method and device to improve the flexibility of the cables, specifically near the end that connects to telecommunications equipment.